


Their last Case

by KrimsonMistress



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fucked Up, Horror, M/M, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmare World, Pain, Rough Kissing, Sad love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: Joseph is trapped in a hell named STEM with no way out. But one day is different from all the others.





	Their last Case

Joseph could barely hold his eyes open. He couldn’t differentiate between reality and dream anymore. Was this the real world? Or another trick?

He coughed and tasted blood in his mouth. Then he heard a voice. A voice that became familiar. Was familiar.

“We’ve big plans for you, Joseph. I bet you will love them.”

He wasn’t able to respond. He could barely breathe.

“Don’t worry. We’ll send you back into STEM immediately. You’ll feel better there.”

 

Joseph woke up in an empty grey hallway. He sat up moaning and rubbed his head. As he looked down on himself he noticed that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. He should search for something to put on…

“My favorite piece of art.” A brunette tall man, wearing a suit and a red scarf, appeared behind him.

“Stephano…” Joseph stood up. “Do you want to kill me again? Last time did really hurt…”

“According to your _outfit_ I would prefer the other kind of art.” He went around him, gently stroking from one shoulder to the other. “You’re such an unconventional beauty, Joseph Oda.”

“They said they’ve got big plans for me.”

“Did they?” Stephano stopped in front of him. “What could be bigger than being part of my art?”

“I don’t know. They didn’t tell me.”

Stephano stroked with one of his red gloves over Joseph’s cheek. “You’re mine. They should know by now.”

“They consider me theirs.” Joseph grabbed Stephano’s hand. “But if I had to choose it would always be you. You know that, right?”

“Of course, I do. I know that they keep your body.”

“My body…” Joseph sighed. “I need clothes.”

“I don’t think so.” Stephano stroked over his chest. “I want to draw you like that.”

“Not today. I have to find out what they want to do to me.” Joseph played with his suit jacket. “I don’t want to face it naked.”

“That’s probably a good point. I’ll lend you some clothes. After I am finished with you.” Stephano pinned him at the wall.

“Please don’t be too rough. What if I have to fight?”

“It’s a pity… but I won’t allow anyone else to kill you.” Stephano dragged Joseph into a rough kiss. Their tongues fought while Stephano slowly put a finger into him. Joseph moaned out loud. He got used to it. He even found pleasure in it by now.

 

When they first met he hated Stephano. On their second met it was all the same. But he learned to love him. All that was left in his life was Mobius. And Stephano. And between those two he definitely preferred the crazy artist. Because despite every kill, every rape, every hurt… Stephano always treated him with love. Made him compliments, claimed him to be his property. And sometimes he could get really sweet. Things that Joseph missed in his former life. The one he loved… he could only watch and do nothing, slowly breaking apart on it.

At first, he was sure that Sebastian would come and safe him. But with every passing day that hope got lost more and more. His former partner had absolutely no reason to come back. At least no reason to come back for him…

So he just enjoyed being Stephano’s muse. Once, on a very good day, they even had a romantic dinner together. Joseph had to smile as he thought about that evening and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. Maybe they would do that again one day. Not that he would dare to hope it. Hope had become his worst enemy.

 

“Enough now.”

They hadn’t finished fucking when suddenly a Mobius agent appeared. His face was hidden by the suit. It made Joseph uncomfortable every time.

“Excuse me, don’t you see we’re busy?!” Stephano gave him an angry glance.

“Mister Oda doesn’t have time for you today. He has got something to do.”

“Yes, he has! Being fucked by me.” Stephano snickered and rammed hard into him. It made Joseph cry in pleasure and pain.

The Mobius agent put out a device. Within two seconds Stephano laid unconscious on the floor. Joseph landed on him since they were still connected but the agent ripped him off with a painful pull.

“Put this on.” He gave him some clothes. Joseph’s heart stood still for a second. It was his old uniform. Even the badge was still there. He hadn’t seen this in ages.

“Why…?”

But the agent was already gone as he looked up. After he checked Stephano’s breathing, he put on the clothes. Carefully, he gave him a little kiss on the forehead, before he left the hallway.

 

Union was dark today. Or maybe it was just his imagination who told him that. He lost his sense for reality a while ago.

“Joseph! Oh my god!”

His senses froze as he heard that voice. No. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t be real.

He turned around and all he could see was a masculine chest since he got hugged hard. It felt so real… he could feel the body warmth, smell the scent of booze and cigarettes that always covered him…

“I thought I lost you forever.” Sebastian smiled at him and it made Joseph walk back a few steps. Yes, he did look different. Like he aged for some time. Like the loss of everything broke him even more apart. But this couldn’t be him.

“Don’t think I’ll fall for this!”, he screamed. He did fall for this trick way too often.

“W-what are you talking about?” _Sebastian_ went a few steps towards him.

“Don’t touch me!” Never again…

“Okay! Okay, I won’t touch you. But we have to get you out of here!”

“Why can’t you just stop?” Joseph felt tears in his eyes now. “I don’t want to do this again! I won’t fall for this again! Just leave me alone!”

“What… what are you talking about?”

“I know how this works Mobius, I haven’t forgotten!” Joseph now screamed at him. “You used this way too often to ever convince me again! Sebastian will never come to get me! Whatever you want from me, just say it! But stop pretending to be Sebastian!” He put up a stone and threw it right into the man’s face. It left a bloody mark.

“Joseph!”

“Don’t you dare speak my name with his voice!” He threw another stone but this time the guy ducked.

“Joseph, listen to me!”

“I’LL KILL YOU!” Joseph could feel nothing but rage. Why did they have to do this over and over again? Playing with his hopes and desires? Always pretending to be Sebastian when they wanted him to do something and then making fun of him for really thinking his partner would come back…

“Joseph! It’s really me!”, the guy shouted while ducking under all the stones Joseph threw. “I came back into STEM because Kidman helped me! I’m here to find my daughter!”

Joseph stopped. “Lily…”

“Do you know where she is?!”

“Everywhere. And nowhere to be found.” Joseph had to laugh. “That’s a good move… yeah, you would have come back for your daughter.” Now tears were dropping from his eyes. “If you are real then please find my body… and kill it.”

“What?!” Sebastian was with him in seconds and held his shoulders. “I won’t kill you, listen to me! We will go home. Together.”

Joseph couldn’t stop crying anymore. “I can’t leave. I’m connected. My body can’t survive without STEM.” He hated himself for slowly falling for the trick again, actually believing this man to be Sebastian.

“Are you sure?”

“I can’t stay awake for long. Being outside is nothing but pain. Being inside is nothing but pain. I just want to die… but I can’t. I can’t die in STEM. Stephano killed me so many times… and yet I’m still here.”

“Fuck…” Sebastian hugged him again and Joseph closed his eyes, enjoying this moment. It felt good to be held like this. No fear of getting stabbed in the back for wanting to much affection. No fear of being turned into art again. Just a simple warm hug.

As Sebastian let go of him Joseph immediately pushed him back on him, not wanting to already end it.

“Joseph… we need to go. There’s this psycho guy… and this monsters everywhere…”

“Don’t worry. They won’t hurt me. I’ll protect you.” Joseph closed his eyes. “Just let me dream for a few minutes.”

“Joseph… there’s a huge monster right behind you.” He felt Sebastian’s heart beating faster.

“I already said that you don’t have to worry.” Joseph looked up. “Why can’t you just notice me for once?” New tears were dripping down his cheeks.

“Joseph… it’s coming closer…”

Joseph sighed and turned around. Obscura was standing there, focusing them with their camera eye.

“Leave.”, Joseph said. With a slow blink of their camera lens Obscura turned around and left.

“Why… why does this thing listen to you?”, Sebastian asked, taking a step back.

“Now it’s you who doesn’t trust me, huh?” Joseph looked down. “Too bad. I just wanted a hug.”

“I… I just need to know why…”

“Why?” Joseph looked at him. “Why I try to make the best out of my situation?”

“How? Are you… evil now?”

Joseph had to laugh hard on that. “There is no good and evil in Union. This is hell, Sebastian. You just have to arrange yourself to reduce the pain as much as you can.”

“You have an arrangement with that psycho?!”

“You could call it like that.”

“You said that he killed you many times!”

“He did.” Joseph felt tears in his eyes again. “But he also protected me. He… he can be nice sometimes. And he isn’t like Mobius. Mobius just wants to hurt me.”

“But he is hurting you, too!”

“What did you say there, ugly old man?!” Joseph’s blood froze as he heard Stephano’s voice behind him.

“Stop hurting Joseph!” Sebastian aimed a gun on Stephano’s head.

“Bring it on.” Stephano grinned and put out his knife.

“Stop it!” Joseph stepped between them. It was a dumb move and he knew it.

“So you’re cheating on me…”, Stephano growled, coming way too close.

“No!” Joseph shook his head. “He isn’t here for me, just for his daughter!”

“I’m not dumb. Mobius doesn’t use this guy all the time because of nothing! You love him. You love him more than you love me!”

“No! No, that’s not true!” Joseph felt tears in his eyes again. Was that Mobius’ plan? To separate him from the only one left?

“It is true and you know it!” Stephano slapped his face.

“Please, please, please!” Joseph begged on his knees, desperate not to lose him. “I love you! You know that I love you!”

“You don’t love me, you just don’t want to be alone!” Stephano kicked his face. It crooked his glasses.

“I love you.” Joseph crawled onto his shirt. “I love you!”

“You’re such a wretched creature…” Stephano spit on him. “You don’t deserve to be my art.”

“Please…”

“Don’t ever come back to me! We’re done!” Stephano turned around and just left. Joseph couldn’t stop sobbing. That romantic dinner he secretly hoped for… it would never come. He had to throw up and spit mostly blood on the floor.

“Joseph…” He felt Sebastian’s hand on his back.

“Are you happy now…?” Joseph sniffed and wiped over his mouth. “You took the last thing I had.”

“You…. You actually love this guy?”

“I don’t know!” Joseph sobbed in tears, finally looking at him. “I love how he was there for me. How he treated me like I was something special. How he gave me compliments. How he protected me from Mobius. How he allowed me to hold him sometimes… yes, I do love him! In this crazy, fucked up world he was the only one who cared for me!”

“You deserve better than that.”

“There is no better than that!” Joseph screamed at him. “I have been alone for my whole life! If I have to life in this hell, I at least don’t want to do it alone! Now it’s over… he will never invite me for dinner again! The only thing I dared to hope for…”

“Joseph…” Sebastian hugged him again and Joseph just cried on his chest. “I didn’t want to ruin this for you… but you do understand that this isn’t a healthy relationship?”

“It’s not like I have many choices here.” Joseph looked up at him. “I can’t protect you anymore. Leave now.”

“I won’t leave you behind.” Sebastian took his hand. “Not again.”

“You can’t save me. So at least save your daughter, yes?” Joseph forced himself to a sad smile.

“At first I need to know something.” Sebastian placed one hand on his cheek. Joseph noticed that it was bandaged. “Is he right? Do you love me?”

“I love you.” It felt so good to finally say it. To at least put this weight from his chest.

“That’s all I needed to know. I’m going to get you out of here, you hear me? I don’t care how hard it will be. And once we’re out I’ll invite you for dinner.”

“Seb…” Joseph felt even more tears dripping down his cheeks.

“It’s a promise, Joseph. Listen to me? I’m going to cook for you. Put some candles on the table. Hold your hand the whole evening…”

“Stop it.” Joseph moved away from him. “I knew you were Mobius.”

“I’m not Mobius, Joseph. I just want to make you happy.”

Joseph buried his head in his hands. “What have I done to deserve this? I always tried to be a good person. I just wanted to be loved. Why is that such a crime? Why do you punish me like that?”

“I’m not punishing you.” Sebastian hugged him again. “I’ll set you free. I’ll free both you and Lily and then we…”

“Stop it!” Joseph moved away from him again, breathing hard. “If you really want to help me then you’ll have to kill me. There is no other way.”

“There has to be.”

“Look at me!” Joseph stripped all of his clothes away, allowing Sebastian to look at his oppressed body. Almost every inch of it was covered with punctures, penetrated with not only needles from syringes but also wires, hoses and other devices.

“Joseph…” He could see a few tears in Sebastian’s eyes.

“Please… I just want this to end.” Joseph lowered his head. “Even if you’d manage to put me off all devices without killing me… I wouldn’t be able to do anything. My body is too weak. I don’t know if I would be able to speak or recognize something. So please… set me free.”

Sebastian nodded in tears. “I’ll… make it quick for you.”

“Thank you.” Joseph smiled a little, taking his hand again. “I know it’s much to ask for.”

“I don’t want you to suffer.” Sebastian hugged him tight. “But it’s hard losing you again after I just found you.”

“At least you did find me. And in any other life I’d come with you, waiting for you to fulfill your promise.”

Sebastian grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. Joseph twitched in surprise and then closed his eyes. A kiss from Sebastian. One thing he never dared to hope for. And now it was happening. So sweet, so gentle, so loving. He never wanted it to stop. Wanted to stay like this for all eternity. But of course it wasn’t possible.

Sebastian slowly separated from him. Joseph turned away so that he couldn’t see his deep blush and put his clothes back on. Then he turned back to Sebastian and smiled at him.

“Ready for our last case, detective?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened. I was just typing with no real intention. And somehow that created Stephano x Joseph. Well idk. I think I ship it somehow. x'D  
> Hope you're not too disturbed. uvu
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


End file.
